fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanct/1
Somewhere in the middle of the vast ocean, completely unknown to human civilisation, a small boating vessel complete with bumps, cracks and bruises is setting sail. A group of twenty friends are all enjoying the fresh summer air and party vibes. A few of the girls are sun bathing next to the sail of the ship in bikinis, where the sun is at its hottest. "Geez, it's so hot today." Cerys mentions, "I'm so glad I'm not pale, otherwise I would definitely burn in this heat." Inca lifts her sunglasses, "Same Cerys, I'd be dying in this heat. Good thing we brought a lot of sun cream with us too. It's been a real life saver." She states, as the girls share a laugh. A man in a tuxedo approaches the girls, "You guys wanting some iced tea? Just made a big batch for us all." "Awesome, thanks Warren. Why you still wearing that tuxedo though?" Esme questions. Warren shrugs, "What can I say, in the most modest way possible, I look amazing in a tuxedo." Warren chuckles and the girls laugh in harmony. "I'll bring a couple out for you guys then, give me a couple of minutes." "Dankeschön darling." Cerys replies, putting on a posher accent than normal. Suddenly, a shirtless Taron emerges onto the outside of the boat from the inside with a water gun in his hand. He yells, "Water fight!", and starts rapidly shooting the water at all the girls. Esme shrieks, "Taron! You blew my glasses right off my head!" Jordan pokes his head out of the door, "What's with all the shouting?" Immediately after speaking, Taron turns around and shoots him with the water after being shocked by the random voice. "Sorry dude, you catch me off guard. Ahaha." Taron replies. Jordan scoffs, "You're just being a jerk as usual you ass." Taron shrugs, "Guess you saw right through me. Why don't you come out anyways, the sun's really good today." He rolls his eyes, "I'm ginger, idiot. I'll become the colour of the sun if I expose myself to it for more than a couple of minutes." The camera cuts to the inside of the boat, where Jasmine, Nightwolf and Porter are relaxing in the lounge. "So, how you guys doing?" Porter asks, making idle chit-chat. "Eh." Nightwolf replies. "I'm alright, I think I've gotten heatstroke from all this sun. I'm glad we did this though, we definitely needed a break." Jasmine states, as the other two nod. "We managed to get it real cheap too! I mean, this boat is nice and all, but it is a little rough around the edges. I guess that's how we managed to get the discount from Hamish's uncle!" Porter explains. "Where is Hamish anyway? I haven't seen him today." Jasmine replies. Porter shrugs, "Maybe he's with Marley?" The camera cuts once again, to Hamish, Marley and Darius all in Marley's room playing video games. Markie knocks on their door, and walks in. "Aren't you guys gonna do anything you don't normally do?" Markie asks with a sigh. "They're entranced by this game. Apparently they're on one of the harder boss fights near the end of the game." Darius replies from the bed, where he is reading a book. Markie seems baffled, "...Fair enough. I'm gonna go anyways, have fun I guess." Markie leaves the room as they continue their activities. She walks to Lavenia's room down a small corridor. "Hey, Lavenia?" She asks. "Oh hey. Me, Phyllis and Faith were just about to go outside, you coming?" Lavenia replies. "Nah I'd burn pretty quickly." Markie replies, and Lavenia shakes her head. She sighs, "Everyone keeps saying that but why don't they just use suncream? Simple solution for a simple problem, you know?" She informs. "I'm just more of an insider girl, sorry to disappoint." Markie replies, in a deadpan tone. Lavenia grabs her towel from the bed, "Don't worry about it. See ya around." She leaves the room in high spirits. Meanwhile, back outside, Inca grows inpatient on the iced tea. She tuts, "Ugh, he's taken about ten minutes to bring out some iced tea? Maybe I should go check on him, I'm getting worried." "If you can bothered, I'm so relaxed and carefree in this sun, I can barely think!" Esme replies. Cerys laughs, "I'm pretty sure you barely do that on a normal day." Everyone bursts out in laughter. Inca stands up and leaves the girls to head inside the boat. She waves in an out the corridors, until she comes to a room which she thinks is the kitchen. She opens the door, and inside, her boyfriend, Riley, and her good friend, Niamh, are kissing. ---- Somewhere in the middle of the ocean completely unknown to the human civilization, the boat complete with bumps, cracks and bruises which we have become a custom to over the past season sets sail once more for a final conclusion. In the previous season of the reality television show which has captured the hearts of the viewers all over again, the cast members are celebrating the end of the season, and coincidentally the winner, Katherine. Katherine is nowhere to be seen on the deck, as couples continue to converse between themselves without a care in the world, until the ship’s foghorn sounds with a mighty roar. An honorary silence follows, as Katherine, wearing an ocean blue dress decorated sewn in sequins to reflect the blue light, emerges from the inside of the dilapidated boat. The dress completely absorbs the attention of everyone else in the room. She takes a courteous bow and gracefully walks down the deck to meet with her friends. To the astonishment of everyone else, she quickly tucks in to the buffet in front of her very eyes. Her eyes are gleaming with excitement of high quality food being presented to her. She devours every last remain of succulent rib, barbecue sauce and buffalo wing present on the table. The other guests on the boat watch in bewilderment but smile nervously. Hamish stands back and watches in fear of what could happen if he intervened at the exact incorrect moment, however he musters the courage to speak up. Hamish rubs his hands, “Well, um… congratulations on winning the competition Katherine…” He states nervously. She hears his voice and slowly lifts her head out of the carnage of food on the table, “Thanks so much Hamish!” “Have any idea what you’re going to do with the money?” Hamish asks her, this time a little more confidently than before now that he has her attention. Katherine pauses for a moment to consider her options on what to spend the million dollar prize on now that she has claimed victory. “Hmm. That’s a tough question. I think I want to spend it on getting through school and college before anything else. After that, I’ll probably buy a big house or something for my family to live in!” Hamish gives Katherine a high five, “Sweet!” Jordan gives the pair the cold shoulder and stares at them coldly in jealousy. “If only I wasn’t dragged down by affiliation with the notorious black widow herself.” Jordan looks over his shoulder and notices Brooke glaring at him evilly from the side lines. He then mutters something under his breath in retaliation. Cerys laughs, “That’s rich coming from you. Your whole strategy last season was even worse than the painted on slugs Lavenia calls eyebrows. Not to mention that they’re way too big to match your forehead.” “The only thing painted on in this situation is your lipstick. And while I’m at it, you’re rocking the clown look today 'hun. It suits you a hundred percent.” Lavenia replies, and smiles at Esme while consequently giving her a high five. Esme smiles, “You go girl! Slay her ass!” “The only thing that is a hundred percent here is your failure and demise.” Cerys replies with a stone cold expression. Lavenia rolls her eyes in response, “At least I can feel human emotions unlike you. What happened to the cheerleader we all knew and put up with?” “No comment.” Cerys replies stunned. “Top notch acting android.” Lavenia replies with a snide glare. “No one ever informed me on how well robots could act!” Darius states, “I liked you better when you were that dumb red-head cheerleader. Sigh.” He proceeds to sigh once more. "I'm sorry, but was I actually asking for your input? Do you actually think I could care about your opinion?" Jordan says, staring at Cerys with his arms folded. "Are we actually fighting right now? Can we not?" Esme says, cowering behind Lavenia, who nods in agreement with what she says. "Your lack of brain cells will be the death of me Esme. Why are you even here, in this conversation? Does Lavenia need someone to back her up whenever she says something even remotely witty?" Cerys interrupts, she pauses waiting for an answer from her, none was given, "Didn't think so. So, why don't you and paint pot just leave and find someone else to annoy." Esme looks down, sniffling, preventing tears from streaming down her cheeks, "Oh my gosh guys. Look at her, look at Cerys!" She fakes the shock in her expression, "She doesn't look so good all of a sudden. Whatever food we've rationed we need to feed her it now! Cerys, listen to me, how much do you starve yourself?" Esme asks, she grabs Cerys face, one hand on one cheek and the other hand on the spare cheek. "Ugh, get off me you moron." Cerys pushes her down, making her fall on top of Phyllis. "I'm only a spectator, watch what you do Cerys, you don't want to meet the bad streak of Phyllis." Phyllis says in third person, pushing Esme off of her before walking away from the group. "Whatever..." Cerys also walks away, but in the other direction. There is a long pause, silence filling in the gaps where offensive words should be. The camera switches between Jordan, Brooke, Lavenia, Esme and Darius who stay in a big cluster, either stood, slouched or sat on the ground. "Anyway, as I was saying, if it wasn't for you, I would've stayed in the game and more than likely won. I mean, I have all of the attributes and qualities that a winner has, I basically ran the game pre-merge." Jordan remarks, folding his arms. "Whatever you say, but just drop the subject now." Lavenia says, walking off to which Esme instantly follows, leaving Darius, Brooke and Jordan in an oddly-shaped triangle. (CONFESSIONAL: Darius): “I used to think that Cerys and I had a special sort of bond. Like we used to be real good friends but something just seems really off about her. I know that she played us all and tricked us into thinking she was this dim-witted cheerleader, but I don’t know, it seems like there is something else that she is keeping from everyone else.” Brooke looks at the approaching argument and interferes. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Jordan is MY rival and MY rival only. Get your own. Move over you wannabe strategist.” Brooke grabs Jordan’s hand and walks away, pulling him along with her. Upon realizing, Jordan releases Brooke’s grip from his hand. “And you’re acting like a petty jealous high school crush because?” “Have you forgotten already? You saved my life you mong.” Brooke replies sternly, before a faint smile emerges but quickly disappears from her face. “This may be difficult for you to understand but I do have a heart you know.” Jordan now looks relived, “Oh yeah. Duh. Life debt. Gotta love those. Maybe it will end with me being in danger and you having to help me!” Jordan remarks on a new level of sarcasm, complete with the roll of the eyes. Brooke laughs manically, “That’s the plan homeboy.” Brooke whispers something to herself quietly, remembering her recent flaws in the previous season and re-evaluating them this time around. Following his previous comment regarding Cerys, Darius decides to leave the party on the deck and to head back into the boat. Upon entering, he notices something strange about the white canvas wall to the left of him, and he pauses in ponder. “I don’t remember this wall being here before…Not to mention that it doesn’t fit in with the symmetry of the ship.” Darius comments. He then notices a corner of the wall beginning to peel off, so he decides to tug on it, and sure enough the wall comes crashing down before disintegrating into minuscule remains. The wall reveals the object it was hiding from human sight, a door. Cob webs surround the door and the numbers “777” are on the door in rusted fake gold. Faint sounds and noises of crying and whimpering can be heard from inside the room. Darius reaches for the door handle, as his hand trembles and shakes in shock of what is about to happen. He cautiously opens the door with his left hand continuing to tremble ferociously. The room seems empty, until a head turns at the light produced by the door being opened, and two eyes can be seen glaring at Darius. He screams, “AAAAHHHH!” The person stands up and charges at him with incredible pace. Darius continues to scream until the person reaches the doorway before stopping, making Darius more relieved. Darius opens his eyes and sees the person, “So that’s where you’ve been…” “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” A terrified and relived Inca screams while hugging Darius out of relief. Darius is immobilized. “What…What the hell! How long have you been trapped behind this…wall???” He states almost not believing his words. Inca lets go of him and breaks off the hug. “Sorry…after the whole ordeal in Italy I just wanted to come back to my room to keep a clear head and keep calm. So I did, and I heard someone outside my room talking about their nails. So I got up from my bed and decided to investigate who was outside my room. I tried to open the door and it wouldn’t open at all so I assume that the person outside my room was putting up that fake wall. So to put a long story short, I’ve been trapped and isolated in that boat cabin since Italy. Whenever that was, it’s been real hard to determine how long I’ve been in there in terms of days.” She explains. Darius remains open jawed. “You’re kidding. Inca we were in Italy like four months ago. How the heck have you managed to stay alive?” Inca rubs her arm nervously, “Well. Between you and me, I had a contraband stash of chocolate bars and sandwiches hidden underneath my mattress the entire journey so I wouldn’t ever go hungry. I guess it worked out very well for me in the end then huh!” She replies somewhat happily. Darius rubs his head once again due to this very confusing and downright odd situation, but he remains collected. “Okay. Inca, I want you to go outside onto the deck and enjoy the delicious buffet. I would hurry though, it seems that Katherine will devour every last bite if you’re not there. Everyone’s missed you to, you should go say hi.” Inca nods, “That doesn’t sound too fantastic, she could get indigestion!” Inca waves goodbye to Darius and hugs him once again for saving her, before running outside onto the deck unnaturally energetic. Inca runs outside onto the deck and sees a lonely Riley looking over the edge of the boat at the horizon with a sad expression, as if he was missing something. She creeps up to him with silent footsteps, and then puts her hands around his waist, making Riley jump in shock. “What’s up dude?” Inca questions, snuggling his back. Riley turns around while still in shock, although a massive smile emerges on his face. He looks shocked albeit relieved to see her. “Inca man! How- Where have you been? It’s feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” He states excitedly. Inca pulls back and folds her arms sternly, “Just kiss me you fool.” She replies and winks, Riley then grabs Inca in his arms and kisses her passionately by the side of the boat as the sun sets in the background. Meanwhile still inside the boats quarters, Darius is very curious as to how Inca became trapped inside the room behind the fake wall, and how no one noticed it before. He pushes the wall back together and then he closes the main door to the outside of the boat to allow the light to disappear. To his astonishment, the wall is completely invisible when the light source has been expelled. He replies with an interested hum. In the darkness, he notices a room with a small illumination inside of it and decides to check it out. Inside is a small television that looks as if it came from the era where televisions had only just been invented. He notices a small character on the screen who is jumping all around the place, and someone sitting on the floor right in front of it controlling its movement. Darius shakes his head, “Marley…? What are you doing in here? Why aren’t you outside with everyone else?” Marley laughs, “Are you kidding? Why are YOU not in here? I’ve missed so many Video Games from being on this reality show, there is no way I’m going to waste more time in the company of others when I don’t have to. You want to join in on my game? I’ve got another controller somewhere in here…” Marley offers. Darius replies silently and looks around the room, noticing that the bed and the sheets are all out of place and messed up. There are also various pieces of garbage from food or other products placed around the room. Darius cringes, “I’m good thanks…” “Are you sure?” Marley replies, “The graphics on Report to Duty are absolutely stunning!” He points to the television screen and the character begins to move around once again, until suddenly the television cuts to static, making Marley jump. “I wouldn’t be too upset, we are in the middle of the sea. How do you get connections anyway?” Darius asks. Marley looks confused, “It’s a single player game?” “What about electricity then?” Darius asks once again. Marley laughs once again, “Just rewired the electricity for the lights in my room and the plaza to here, it was enough to power the television and connect my game console.” A second passes and the television boots up again and Marley’s attention quickly diverts back to it. Darius looks towards the window behind Marley as he continues to play his game nonchalantly. A couple of seconds pass and a wave passes the height of the window. “That’s probably why your connection is dropping constantly buddy.” He points towards the window as the waves continue to reach the window height. Marley ignores Darius as he is too immersed in his game to acknowledge what he has to offer. Darius leaves Marley’s room, leaving the annoyed grunts behind him. Meanwhile outside, Esme, Lavenia and Phyllis are all sitting together peacefully gossiping on one of the oak picnic benches together. They exchange giggles and laughs conversing about various seemly inside jokes. Lavenia pauses, “Oh my gosh, guys, did you hear about the whole thing with George and Tabitha? Apparently they hooked up at last week’s shindig at Oliver Jenkins’ house!” She laughs and the other girls do the same. Esme pulls out her phone and shows the other girls a picture of a man from her high school who appears drunk and is shouting at the camera aggressively. He is holding a red cup assumed to be filled with alcohol as streamers and other party equipment. “Porter was so drunk last week! Like I’m surprised the cops didn’t turn up or anything, this party looked absolutely massive from the pictures on social media.” “To be truthful, Porter is pretty cute if I do say so myself.” Phyllis replies, keeping the conversation alive. Esme shrugs, “I guess he is from certain angles. I don’t think I would ever date him though, he isn’t really my type.” Lavenia laughs, “We all know that isn’t true. You know we’ve all seen the pictures of you two from Evan Peters’ party last semester. You two looked pretty damn close if you asked me.” Esme blushes, “Please. That was just the booze playing its part in a teenage girl’s life. I wasn’t actually seeing sense.” “The internet would claim otherwise.” Phyllis replies, shaking her phone as if to say she had evidence against her argument. All three then proceed to laugh once more in unison. Meanwhile Jasmine and Nightwolf are sat together at one of the other picnic benches alone. Jasmine is trying to teach Nightwolf more modern views such as Christianity and how Government works. Jasmine clears her throat, “And that is how voting was enabled in American law. Sorry that turned into more of a lecture than a short and sweet explanation!” Nightwolf laughs but then becomes silent once more. Jasmine’s expression becomes more saddened. “Nightwolf, how come you never talk to anyone here? I don’t get how you’ve gone all your life without speaking to anyone.” Nightwolf takes out a notebook from a bag that he carries around with him, and then rips out one page from it. He writes something on the piece of paper and then passes it to Jasmine as if he was hiding some big secret. Jasmine reads the piece of paper, “Oh my goodness, you’re serious? Aw, Nightwolf, that’s terrible. You have social anxiety?” Nightwolf nods, and Jasmine hugs him comfortingly. (CONFESSIONAL: Jasmine): “That’s really sad. Nightwolf has social anxiety and feels like his voice would be the laughing stock of the game! As a Christian, I hereby proclaim that I will try and ‘cure’ if you will Nightwolf’s social anxiety! I don’t want someone to be living in fear of judgment of others. That is completely unethical and it completely upsets me. I hope I can do Nightwolf justice at least to the point where he feels comfortable to speak with others… literally.” Meanwhile on the stern of the boat, the camera shows Liam swooning over Iggy, who stares out at the vast oceanic landscape that spreads across the horizon in every direction. The breeze picks up and as it was a movie, her hair flows in slow motion, this having an effect on Liam who stares intently at her as she continues to focus on her surroundings. Iggy finally snaps, "Okay Liam, I have to ask... What is your problem?" She asks in a soft tone of voice, this causing Liam to snap out of the trance he was placed in. "What problem? I don't have a problem?" He replies awkwardly, watching as Iggy curiously lifts one eyebrow, sighs and then repeats the question. "Well, I wouldn't say it was normal for someone to stare at another person with as much fascination as what I've had glimpses of from you. I mean, I don't know of anyone who stares at the opposite gender with his head resting in the palm of his hands... So tell me, what's the matter?" Iggy asks once again, this time Liam is on his feet, leaning up against the rail that prevents anyone from falling off of the boat. He stares deeply into Iggy's dark brown eyes, "Well, it's come to my attention that, well... You're a beautiful specimen and I think I'm madly in love with you." Liam responds bluntly, his breathing intensifying as she looks at him in somewhat disbelief. "Wait what? That's disgusting... Who do you think I am? Some slutty trash bag from the streets of Birmingham or wherever the heck you're from? I'd rather not, sorry." Iggy replies before casually walking down the deck on the starboard side of the cruise ship, Liam watches as she disappears through a large doorway - tears slowly dripping down his cheek. Katherine and Hamish are still celebrating by themselves by the far end of the boat. A gust of fresh air flies through Katherine’s hair. Katherine walks to the edge of the deck, and looks over the crystalline seas with a glimpse of content. She mimics the pose from Titanic, and Hamish grabs her from behind, also mimicking the movie. (CONFESSIONAL: Hamish): “Working with Katherine on this show has been amazing, more than anything I could’ve dreamed of. I’m hoping the future is bright for her…” He loses his train of thought for a second before leaving the confessional. “Katherine…Have I ever told you how glad I am that I met you?” Hamish asks cautiously. Katherine laughs, “You never shut up about it! Honestly though, it makes me happy to know that I’ve found someone who likes me for who I am, and that I don’t need to be someone I’m not to impress other people!” Hamish smiles, “Good to know heh.” Suddenly the atmosphere becomes gloomier and darker than before. Darius walks outside onto the deck where everyone else seems to be relatively gathered. The camera pans through various groups of people as they continue to go about their own business: Inca and Riley have finally reunited and continue to kiss even more passionately then ever before seen; Brooke and Jordan scowl with fierce jealousy at each other; Katherine and Hamish continue to celebrate Katherine’s victory on the show; Phyllis, Lavenia and Esme gossiping on their previous classmates and their experiences with other boys; Jasmine and Nightwolf are communicating about their life experiences and how Jasmine knows how to help Nightwolf out; Iggy trying to escape Liam at all costs as he continues to confess his love for her, drawing more attention and more embarrassment on national television; and Marley playing video games, with the same grunts and annoyed sounds as before when he lost. Darius pauses and looks at the sky, with a completely terrified expression looming on his face. “Um everyone…” He pauses once again as everyone else continues to accomplish their own business once again and not pay any attention to others. “…I don’t know to tell you this but…LOOK!” Darius points at the sky in horror, he suddenly gets the attention of every cast member on the deck. They all follow his footsteps and look at the sky. Upon sighting the immense wave, Esme grabs Lavenia and Phyllis’ hands firmly to them into the boat safely. Inca screams in panic, and Riley scoops her up in his arms and takes her inside the boat. Nightwolf escorts Jasmine into the boat safely, making sure she is okay. Darius panics, “Come on Cerys! We need to get inside!” Cerys turns around and smiles at him, before waving contently. “It’s fine Darius. You head on inside.” She states with a very calm and peaceful voice, as if she knew what was about to happen and expected the outcome. Hamish quickly dashes towards the door leading to the inside of the boat, presuming that Katherine is following right behind him, however she is not. “Katherine be quick already!” Katherine tries to run into the boat however her dress gets caught on a loose nail on the dock, making Katherine fall to her knees. She struggles to release her dress from the nail and begins to panic, something not a normal emotion for Katherine. She continues to struggle and manages to release her dress from the nail through ripping the blue sequins, but the wave then collapses and hits against the boat, causing some holes and cracks to appear on the boat. Katherine wobbles and loses balance from the wave and accidentally falls through one of the holes at the right side of the boat. Hamish runs onto the deck, leaning over the edge of the boat. "NO! KATHERINEEEE!" He screams at a high pitched tone. Katherine uncharacteristically screams as she falls into the water below, however her head is bashed off of the side of the boat on the fall down, and she falls into the ocean below unconscious. The entire cast follow suit and run onto the deck to lean over the edge and watch the previous events follow, although it is short lived as another wave strikes the boat causing more panic, making everyone left descend into the boat once more. The waves rolled in long and white fringed against the side of large cruise ship, the now- violent and crashing waves pounded hard against the steel. Iggy and Liam watched from the deck above as the waves crashed violently against the base of the ship. The chill sea air bit into them, the wind itself picking up speed, roaring in the vast open spaces - a mixture of both sea water and sand conjure together to make a blend that irritate the people on the deck, panic arises as the waves get louder and harder, disorientating the people on board. The ship creaked dangerously as waves thrust forward in great amounts of power, allowing small glimpses of the rocks just up ahead along the shore of the tropical island. The ocean teased the boat and threw it about like an infant would a rag doll. The wind mocked the contestants and hosts in their attempt to escape the oceans hunger, screams of the girls and moans from the guys are heard. The ship now uncontrollably with one destination. The water penetrated the side of the ship causing it to capsize. The screams intensified to a collaborative shriek that deafened any who could hear before the boat came to a jolting halt, stopping entirely on the shore. Rapid waves relentlessly strike the boat from all possible directions, slowly eating away at the boat itself thus creating more crevices and craters. The frightened contestants try to sleep as the ferocious waves keep attacking the boat with no hesitation in sight. The screen fades to an abrupt black as lightning bolts and tireless waves crash and spark in the background.